


Posh Omega and the Stray Alpha

by Jane_Fairfax



Series: Posh Omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dark John Watson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Innocent Sherlock, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Pet/Pet, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator, hermaphrodite omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Fairfax/pseuds/Jane_Fairfax
Summary: John knows how to teach a lesson to impudent omegas wandering in his territory. Even better if they are innocent and pampered pretty things like this one.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Posh Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632889
Comments: 44
Kudos: 255
Collections: Quantum Smut





	Posh Omega and the Stray Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> As always a big thank you to my beta [RunningThroughTheClassics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningThroughTheClassics) . 
> 
> TW: RAPE/NONCON, please read the tags.

It's a welcomed surprise the day John sees the gorgeous omega appears at the entrance of one of his back alleys.

That morning had been the last of a string of uneventful mid-autumn days, the alpha spent half of it sunbathing over the closed lid of a large wheelie bin, fighting tedium while waiting for the lunch hour to pass and its leftovers to be disposed of.

This is his favourite spot to hang out. It’s sunny. Somewhat clean. Located behind an Italian restaurant. And since the owner of said restaurant took a liking to the alpha, he often feeds him the best leftovers in exchange for keeping watch for thieves and vandals.

It's a very boring matter, usually nothing happens since word of his presence here got around rather fast, but most days it spares him the bother of wandering his territory, trash can to trash can in search of decent scraps of food.

But today it seems it’s a very lucky day for John. It's not any briefly unattended omega falling into his hands for a quick fuck behind a bush in the park while their owner is not watching—already a rare treat per se—but one of the poshest and and most ravishing ones he ever saw.  _ Alone _ . Male. A graceful and slender body. He has high cheekbones and perfectly coiffed dark curls. A thick and expensive looking, navy blue collar completes the look and keeps his mating glands safe from any overeager alpha.

Not something you'd usually run into in such a place. John is pretty sure he must have ran away from some big house in Belgravia, and then got lost.

He sits up. “Well, hello there. What’s an omega like you doing inside  _ my territory _ ?” He rumbles approvingly, making a show of checking the surprised omega out in one unhurried long swipe. His gaze travels from a pretty aristocratic-like face, to a milky torso with sweet pink nipples and down the perfect skin of his stomach to a little rosy cocklet, ending then on the longest fucking legs any omega has the right to have. The pet is  _ tall _ but has a beautiful lithe omega frame. Truly something breed to near perfection for owners with much more money that they are able to spend.

From the look of it the omega is only a few years younger than John. A naïve air around him and the benefits of a luxurious life, however, making him seem much younger at a first glance. Besides, he has the piercing scent of unmated omega just waiting to be broken in by an alpha like John.

It's a very nice catch. John's mouth is already watering, his hunger instantly turned into one of a very different kind. Something darker and sitting much lower in his stomach.

The omega startles a bit in surprise when he first notices John sitting over the bin, but is quick to recover his wits.

“You— I smelled a very nice scent. I didn't know what it was and so I was following it.”

Annoyance immediately fills John, since the omega doesn't assume the presenting position in greeting, nor shows any intention of doing so. He doesn’t even make the motion of lowering his beautiful eyes and baring that long white throat of his to the alpha in the most basic display of submission. Instead the omega approaches John with an impudent gaze directed at him, not ever a hint of trepidation in his eyes. He looks... curious.

He stops about ten feet from where the alpha is perched. Doesn't even try to dissimulate it when his inquisitive eyes start to study the gnarled scar on John's shoulder.

John irritation grows even more when the omega has the gall to keep on speaking at him, like as if he was doing nothing wrong, like he isn't being a disrespecting scamp in need of an harsh chastisement.

“The scar on your shoulder is from a sniper rifle. Shot from behind.—You were serving the Masters in the war.” His eyes widen in wonder, “Are you an alpha? I never met one!” The omega seems excited to speak to him. His pale eyes sparkle and he is speaking one thousand words a minute.

John's anger dissipates as quickly as it escalated.

It's no surprise the omega didn't submit to him immediately, he never was taught to. Likely one of those few sheltered omegas that have been living their entire lives inside their owners' big mansions. Spoiled rotten and barely interacting—if any—with other pets.

Doesn't mean that he can't be taught now, though. Any act of insubordination from any omega must be nipped at the bud and disciplined, even if in this particular case his severe misstep was not done on purpose. The omega will learn faster, and it has also the benefit of instilling an immediate and sane deference toward alphas, since it's clear he wasn't able to naturally develop it while growing up.

“Quite brilliant. You are an observant and clever, omega.”

The omega seems surprised by his praise and even blushes a little. Pink staining those sharp cheekbones.

_ Pretty _ .

“It's not what other pets usually say.”

“What do other pets usually say to you?” John asks, his curiosity piqued.

“Usually they find me too much annoying. —Good thing I find them too much dull and dumb to care.”

John would lie if he told the candidness of it doesn't elicit an amused huff from him.

“So smart and pretty, yet also so rude. You didn't even greet me properly, I suppose you think a stray alpha recently discharged by the military is too beneath your pedigree,” he says with pointed regret while watching the omega's face fall slightly. “It's a real pity because I'd really would have liked to get to know you more, and maybe even become  _ friends _ . There aren't many omegas as interesting as you around here.”

“Oh no, I didn't mean to— I'd like to get to know you too,” the omega sputters. “—What did I do wrong?” he asks softly and a little ashamed.

John grins at the omega and hops down from the wheelie bin. Doesn't even need to feign the eagerness that tinges his voice next.

“It's your lucky day omega. I can teach you many things: both how to behave when you meet an alpha inside their territory and why it's better you don't disrespect one.”

The omega doesn't respond, it appears that all his attention got suddenly stolen by the sight of the alpha's impressive cock. He is gazing at it with wide eyes and his mouth hanging slightly open, pausing only for a few, quick comparing glances down to his tiny little omega cocklet, visibly confused and likely wondering why that big of a difference between them.

John stays still while staring back with a smirk. He stands broad-chested and lets the omega take his fill. He is still mostly soft down there, the anticipation and the omega's delicious scent just starting to work their magic, but even in that state he knows it still makes for a formidable sight.

He snorts, “First one you’ve seen, little omega?”

The question seems to distract enough the omega from the sight to let him regain his speech. “Sherlock. My name is Sherlock,” he hurries unprompted, eyes trying to gaze into the alpha's but flitting non-stop back down toward the alpha's slowly hardening cock.

“And I'm John. Now quick and get in your hands and knees, Sherlock. I'll show you how you greet an alpha the right way.”

A confused frown colours the omega's features, John gives him a pointed look when he hesitates too much—it's enough to make him start to comply without needing to ask him twice. It's clear he really wants to be liked by John. 

It may not be in the way the omega craves, but John fully intend to enjoy his company to the fullest.

He prowls toward the omega, stopping a couple feet from him to admire the slender body as it folds over to takes position.

It's a bit awkward, not the best presentation pose John ever saw by a long mile, and his ass is pointing to the wrong direction, but the omega is where he should be and so the alpha can work with what he has.

And what he has is really delectable and makes his cock jump up eager; even from this angle, the omega's pert, round ass is a lovely sight that puts even more fire in the alpha's blood.

He circles around the omega a couple times in a proprietary display of dominance. There is no one else around, but his instinct urge him to broadcast that the omega is already  _ his _ . Any contender better give up and scram, or prepare for a very nasty fight.

Stopping by one of the omega's ears, mouth just shy of touching the shell, he murmurs the first command inside of it. “First you let them give you a good scenting, so they can begin knowing you.” And proceeds to do so.

He starts with tucking his nose over the patch of skin under the omega's jaw where his protective collar ends, taking several long whiffs of the delicious scent emanating from his hidden bonding glands. This close it has an alluring saccharine edge, very personal and distinctive. He gives the thin skin there a few friendly nips, earning himself a shiver each time his teeth make contact.

Once he finish taking his fill there, he continues his journey toward his goal via the omega's ticklish side. As he approaches the omega's hips he can feel him starting to fidget a little more, his confusion growing under the alpha's prying nose. He still does his duty though, following and trusting John's words, eager to please the alpha .

John ducks his nose under one bony hip and start nuzzling near the little cocklet hidden down there, pleased when he finds it already starting to chub up.The alpha's pheromones and little touches already casting their powerful spell over the omega's biology. 

It will make it easier to teach him the lesson if the unsuspecting omega is already made receptive by his proximity.

“Drop your shoulders down to the pavement—Good,” he commands, then praises when the omega scrambles to comply and, as a result, sticks his ass upward, while still holding his knees firmly pressed together though.

John is surprised and yet berates himself for not having noticed it before, when he realizes that, even this close, he doesn't scent any trace of the omega's master using him. Omega are kept first for sex,  _ then _ for status, since they basically make for outrageously expensive sex toys. Masters non taking advantage at least once in a while, he thinks you can count on one hand. In all England. 

He wastes no time and starts to nose and paw with insistence between the omega's thighs, but it's only when he gives the sharp order to open them that the omega does comply. Although reluctantly. It’s clear that the unusual intimacy of this scenting unsettles him, making his scent tinge with sour undertones of uneasiness. The poor thing is sensing something is going on, although he doesn't really know what.

The change of position displays the tiny puckered rim previously hidden by the omega's luscious and round buttocks, it’s tightly furled and twitching for the sudden exposure. Clearly untouched.

The alpha’s eyes then dip lower, where the underside of the omega's cocklet ends and splits into a beautiful little cunt, right where alpha and beta males have testes. The omega's exposed sex is already a little wet in response to the alpha’s attentions. Pink and delicate. Its folds parted and glistening from the few drops of clear slick seeping out from the slit slowly preparing to accommodate the alpha's girth. John loses a few moments to imagine how sopping it must become during the omega's heat—slick running down those pale thighs and pooling between his knees, all ready to take its first knot. Yet always left unfilled and never claimed.

John would really have loved to be the first one knotting that sweet pussy, if only the omega was in heat now. Though the omega will need to wait for another time before having his first taste of it, the alpha later will make sure to ruin his cunt for any other cock. Too delicious to leave it untouched. After a bit of necessary discipline for the omega, of course. He is sure a bit of leniency at the end will not undo his educational work.

He leans his head toward it and start huffing and sniffing around. Even without touching, the sudden gushes of warm air over his wet folds makes the omega's breath go shallow and faster. 

His scent is scrumptious and heady this close. Beckoning the alpha to go on. To take his fill.

A small surprised yip escapes the omega when the alpha's nose start brushing over the seam of his glistering folds and ends up lingering and teasing over the contracting tiny slit of his eager pussy, chasing the scent right from its source.

A shiver runs down the omega's body while a bigger drip of thin wetness emerges. Before it has any time to run down and disappears, soaking the pretty cuntlips, John sticks his tongue out and licks it away with a feathery flick of its tip.

It doesn't taste of much but it's worth it for how the light touch of the wet tongue over the rim of the omega's little sensitive hole makes his hips jump forward in surprise.

“Oh! What—?” asks the omega while craning his head over his shoulder to see what John is doing. His tone breathy and a little disquieted.

John is having none of it and his mouth chases its little prey, chastening the reticent omega with a warning growl. 

Next time his tongue makes contact, the omega vocalize another yip—louder this time, but manages to fight his urge to squirm away. Mostly.

He is delighted. It seems this omega is naturally very responsive to his attentions.

“Shh. Only tasting. You are doing very good, now stay still.” 

And true to his compliant nature the omega obeys, forcing himself into a jittery stillness. Still trusting, in his blessed innocence, that this is how pets like them make friends. John rewards him by deepening and broadening his strokes, now dragging the flat of his tongue from the root of the omega cocklet till the rim of his little pucker.

As John laves and parts pink flesh, over and over, the omega's breath becomes ragged.

Such a perfect omega bitch. John is almost sorry he cannot just sink himself in that waiting, virgin pussy and immediately reward the omega with a womb full of hot cum. He is sure he would even be able to put a pup or two inside of it, despite the omega not being in heat.

But it's not by rewarding omegas after misbehaving that you make them learn how to behave themselves. He can't allow himself to fall prey to excessive leniency. Discipline must come first.

With a groan he leans back from his feast. A responding sigh comes from the omega, it's not clear if from relief or if he wants more. But all John cares about in this moment are the flushed cunt and the little holes twitching in front of him, all spit-glazed and hypersensitives.

“—Then you let them greet you properly.”

He surges up and drapes himself over the omega's back, caging his slender frame between his arms and under his muscular body. He feels the omega tensing immediately under him.

Since John knows that this is the first time the omega will be taking alpha cock—any cock likely —and he doesn't even have the help of a heat, let alone that John's large cock is quite challenging in size, he decides to facilitate things for both. Instead of ploughing that little asshole raw at once and get it over with the punishment, he takes the head of his cock to the wet folds of that waiting cunt, parting them, rubbing glans and shaft against the little slit, so as to coat it with the omega's natural lubricant and make it slicker to smooth the way for what he has in mind.

“What—”

“Shush.”

The omega starts alarmed by the turn of the events. Caged and crushed under the alpha's body he tries to wriggle free from the insistent touching and prodding. John holds him still though; one cheek on the pavement and his ass and cunt sticking high in the air, pressed against the alpha's underbelly. John cock is standing hard and ready between the omega thighs, its length just grazing the omega's smooth flesh.

He shifts back and then closes his muscular thighs around the omega's, making their firm flesh tighten around the head of his cock, pushing it more firmly against the omega's cunt. John doesn’t even need to give the omega the command to press them more tightly together, since the omega has them squeezed shut as hard as he can, trying to prevent the invasion. 

John start to thrust forward but doesn't push inside that sweet little cunt like his instinct is screaming him to do, instead he is restricting himself to a lustful parody of the act. Trapped between the omega thighs and pussy, his shaft is sliding and rubbing with insistence between plump buttocks and soft folds, and against the underside of the omega's puny little joke of a cock.

Slowly, he can feel the cunt getting wetter, and by the time the omega's distressed cries change into needy moans he is positively spilling over John's entire length.

“See? You are enjoying it. You are dripping wet down here, little omega.” Even through the evidence the omega still tries to contradict his words, shaking his head in a feeble denial.

John takes his time pushing through that mess, thrusting in long yet fast strokes that seems to drive the omega mad. His scent blooms sweetly. His moans become more loud and he even starts to rock back into the motion. Seeking more. His instinct taking over and making him greedy.

John loves making him so desperate and messy, and his thrusts start to become more demanding; he is so absorbed by all of it that he almost misses the restaurant back door opening.

“Bloody hell! It seems our John caught himself one fine piece of pussy today. Bravo John.” A familiar voice exclaims from not too far apart.

The ruckus must have alerted the restaurant staff that something was going on in the back alley, because now there are the burly owner plus one amused scrawny cook watching them from the open service door.

When the omega notices the audience he startles, while John for its part persists with even more vigour. He nips at one shoulder just because he can. And that seems to be the last prompt necessary to push the omega over the edge, because he tenses up and comes, gushing all over John with a shrill cry from just having his holes and the underside of his cocklet rubbed raw by alpha's cock. 

Part of his useless omega come lands over the head of John's cock, adding to the mess of fluids coating it.

John’s cock is now all wet and nicely lubricated, pulsing and dripping precome all over the pavement in almost a steady stream, and in front of him the omega's little hole is made as relaxed and receptive as it can be by the post orgasm lassitude.

The omega is ready—or better, ready as he can be for what is just going to happen—John wraps one arm around his throat to steady him and lines up his shaft with the puckered entrance of his prisoner’s round ass. 

Still dazed and worn by his recent climax, the omega is caught so off guard by the sudden change that he cannot do anything more than let out a worried, interrogative squeak. But once John starts to really push, the omega begins to struggle, trying to escape from his hold.

John pull back only just, then tighten his grip around the collared neck, not really choking, but locking him, firm and authoritative, then jabs the large, flared head of his cock again over the rim. It takes very few attempts before at last it pops past the resistance of the tight ring of muscle, forcing it to unfurl around its girth.

Only the tip goes in, but the omega yelps in shock and starts to trash around, kicking backwards blindly and trying to buck him out.

He chastises him with a loud snarl, snapping his teeth near his ear in warning. It works. The omega makes evident efforts to still and obey, cowed by the alpha's show of dominance, even if he can't help the soft, throaty whines and the jerky wobbling of his ass every time the alpha's cock inches a bit more inside of him. Fine tremors and cold sweat taking all his body.

It's a bit of a struggle to sink past the large crown, even with all that mess already greasing his cock, but the scorching hot grip around John's glans is exquisite and worth of the effort.

Not that he ever doubted it. 

Blissed out, he presses his forehead between sharp shoulder blades, forcing himself more and more inside with short, harsh thrusts of his hips.

The omega tries to beg him to stop, his scent already soured, not liking one bit the sudden turn of events. None of them like when their hungry pussies are being neglected. If he was thrusting inside that fine little cunt instead, oh John is sure that the omega would already have started to beg him for more. Sure he may have had still struggled at first—what about him having never taken cook and being startled by the reality of John's true intent—but in the end all omegas love having their pussies being pounded raw and their bellies full of alpha seed.

“No full pussies for bad omegas,” John growl, before sinking his teeth on the pale skin just under the omega's nape, wishing that damn collar wasn't up there. 

The bite doesn't break the skin, not much at least, but it makes the omega's knees suddenly go weak, sending him sprawling flat on the pavement with a cry. John is caught off guard and follows with his full weight, part of his cock still firmly lodged inside. The backlash from the fall makes him drive much deeper by fortuitous accident and in less than a second he finds himself buried almost to the hilt.

He can feel the omega's lithe frame tremble under him. Harsh, wet breaths disrupted by erratic little whines counterpoints the walls spasming violently around his cock, squeezing his length in a delicious vice.

The sensation is exhilarating, and, once the pressure around him does give a little in, he doesn't waste time before starting to rear back and then drive completely home, taking the last few inches till, this time, his crotch is pressed against the soft omega ass. Balls deep at last.

He savours the exhilarating sensation a moment more, then really starts to fuck.

Meanwhile it appears the restaurant owner sent the cook back inside and took out his small beta cock to stroke himself, following the same fast staccato tempo as John's, watching him fuck manners inside the unwilling omega. He has the common sense to stay several feet away though, he knows that he must give the alpha his space.

It doesn't take long before John hear the strangled grunt signalling the man's climax. The omega under him is all but limp and pliant by then, whimpering and only able to obediently take what the alpha over him is giving. His insides rippling and spasming around the cock plowing him with rough thrusts. 

John is riding him fast and hard. His knot is not inflated since he is not fucking a soaked pussy in heat, yet, he can feel it throbbing and a little swelled up. He needs only to change the angle a little, making the omega squeeze harder around the slight bump at the base of his cock, and here he can feel his first orgasm build fast. His sac tightens. And then he roar loudly and he is spurting a copious load of his come deep inside the omega guts.

His testicles still feel full and heavy and he is still very pent up. He didn't get this much time to fuck an omega since he served in the army, many months ago, and certainly never something top-of-the-line like this, so once he finishes releasing his load, he remains seated inside and, after grabbing and pulling up the omega's hips, resumes fucking him right away.

\---

John is still rutting inside even when, a while later, the omega's stomach is already filled to the brim with his come, at each pound every new release churns out from around his dick with wet, filthy sounds. 

Yet the alpha has plenty still to give, and is ready to reward the good bitch for his exquisite hole and newfound obedience. 

He is just thinking to at long last satisfy the natural omega cravings and pummel open that hungry little pussy too, when he hears a distant feminine voice calling the omega's name paired with a fast approaching  _ tap tap _ of high heels on the pavement.

It takes the omega longer in his state, but after a few moments he hears it too. He raises his head and responds with loud whines, calling for help. Resuming his struggling for freedom, despite being exhausted.

John is a smart alpha and knows that omega's owners are often bad news if they catch you balls deep into their precious, perfectly groomed pets, so he gives a few hurried thrusts to milk one last load. The restaurant owner—still outside, smoking and watching him pounding the omega—catches on the reason of his sudden haste and starts cheering him to  _ give that omega one last good taste of your cock. _

As the omega's owner turns the corner; just as the dark haired woman in expensive clothes appears at the beginning of the alley, he spends himself and doesn't waste any time to pull out from the abused hole. A sharp tug and he is free. Just as the woman sees them fucking and shoo him away from her pet. His cock leaves with an obscene squelch, the abruptness of the pull tearing a sharp cry from the omega, who is then left sprawled on the pavement.

A last pleased glance at the mess he made reveal the alpha’s sperm caked everywhere over the omega's buttocks and inner thighs. His ruined hole is left gaping and overflowing the alpha's thick come over his little flushed cunt, so swollen, and sadly, neglected.

And then John trots away from him and his disapproving owner, still half hard but content on knowing his scent will linger on the omega for weeks.

When he reaches the other end of the alley he stalls a few moments more to watch the owner hovering over the omega prone form, berating him for  _ running away to be fucked by some filthy stray _ while attaching the leash to his collar and grumbling to the restaurant owner about how it will be impossible to find a taxi willing to carry a filthy omega leaking come everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any brit picker in the room willing to lend an helping hand for future stories, it would be much welcome! (only 20+ y.o. people though, please.)
> 
>   
If you liked what you read and feel like it, kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
-What was your favorite part? Theories about this story or for part 2?


End file.
